


The Family Man

by amcsummersgoddess



Series: Meant To Be [1]
Category: Cherik - Fandom
Genre: Beast Hank, Charles is a Teacher, Cherik - Freeform, Erik Being Cocky, Erik is a Father, M/M, Mutant Powers, Poor Charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-02-10 03:10:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amcsummersgoddess/pseuds/amcsummersgoddess
Summary: Erik lives a very lavish lifestyle that changes one night on Christmas Eve when he disarms a robber at a gas station.The next morning, Erik wakes up with three kids, and he’s married to his college sweetheart, Charles.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the movie The Family Man with Nicholas Cage. Despite it being Nicholas Cage, it’s actually a very good movie, highly recommend.

“Gentleman,” Sebastian Shaw grins wickedly across the conference table at his employees. “It is with great honor to say that Shaw’s Steel is at the top of the charts!”

Erik rolls his eyes, receiving an icy glare from Emma. _Like you want to be here on Christmas Eve?_ He sends telepathically to her.

 _Like you have anything to do anyway?_ Her mental voices replies as coldly as he face. _Shaw appreciates his employees to be enthusiastic, Erik._

 _Are you going to tell bossman about this before or after you fuck him?_ Emma tosses a ballpoint pen in his direction.

“Emma, care to add something?” Shaw asks her, but keeps his eyes on Erik.

“I think Erik would,” she smirks. “He’s been thinking a lot.”

Erik glares at her but turns to look at Shaw. “I’m just glad I could help.”

“You’re an excellent help, Erik!” He exclaims happily. “That gets me to my main point, you, Mr. Lehnsherr, have earned yourself a bonus! Because of you and your mutation, we have manufactured more steel than any other companies in all of New York!”

“Oh is that so?” Erik looks back at Emma and gives her a sly smile. _Guess sleeping your way to the top doesn’t work after all. Try again next month._

 _With that bonus you can treat me to a drink._ Erik smiles and shakes his head.

 _Take your boyfriend, he’s in a mood to celebrate._ “Thank you, sir,” he turns his attention back to Shaw.

“No, _thank you_ , Erik. Now go, get out of here, celebrate today! I know I will,” he glances over at Emma who rolls her eyes.

Erik takes that as his cue to leave, dropping by at his office, which will soon be moved to the next floor with an even bigger city view, to grab his coat before heading outside.

Valet pulls up as soon as he exits the building, being handed the keys to his black Porsche. “Have a goodnight Sean, and Merry Christmas,” he tells the red haired boy before hopping into his car and driving off.

He makes it about halfway through the city before pulling up into a gas station. As he fills his car, he steps inside to pay for his pump.

Erik freezes when he sees a devilish looking man, holding up a gun to the cashier. “Don’t move or I’ll shoot!” The man warns.

“I believe you,” Erik raises his hand and makes the gun float out of his hands and into Erik’s. “How much do you want?”

“You can’t buy everything, Erik,” the man says, a devilish smile forming on his face. Before Erik can respond, the man poofs out of the room, filling the air with the smell of sulfur.

Erik hands the gun to the still shaken cashier. “If he or anyone ever tries to cause you harm again,” he takes his wallet out. “Twenty on pump eight,” he hands him a twenty dollar bill before leaving and going back to his car, where the thief is leaning against it.

“Azazel,” he sticks out his red hand which Erik takes. “I believe you just made a deal with the devil.”

Erik lets out a small laugh. “Because you look like a devil?”

“No.” Azazel disappears again, the red smoke making Erik cough slightly.

He brushes the encounter off and gets into his car, driving through the icy streets to his loft. He likes his loft.

It’s big, clean, has a view of the city, and it’s all his.

Erik takes a shower in a shower nicer than ones you can find at the Bellagio, silk pajamas, and a king sized bed all for him.

He gets settled in his satin sheets and falls asleep as soon as his head hits his two hundred dollar pillowcase.

-  
The sound of a baby crying stirs Erik out of his sleep.

Baby? Erik doesn’t have a baby.

“I got him last night,” he hears a posh, British voice say behind him. British? Was he in England?

Erik finally turns to look at the source, his breath catching in his throat. “Charles?”

He hadn’t seen Charles in _years_. They split up after college. Erik wanted to go back to Germany but Charles insisted on staying in New York. Little did Erik know he’d be returning to New York a couple years later, but he didn’t reach out to Charles.

“I’m not reading our sons mind to find out what he needs. Just check on him, please,” he replies sleepily, turning away from him.

He has a son? Erik doesn’t even remember how he got _here_. How could he possibly have a son?

When he receives a mental nudge from Charles, he gets out of bed and goes to the source of the crying.

He’s in a house, it’s bigger than his loft, but it’s certainly not in the city. The walls are all beige, lined with little kid drawings and family photos.

Erik will look at those later since the crying is getting louder as he makes his way into a blue nursery. There’s white bubble letters on the wall that spell out the name David.

He approaches the crib to see a baby with small strips of brown hair and bright blue eyes shining with tears staring at him.

“Hi,” Erik says a little awkwardly and carefully picks him up. “What’s wrong?” David just stares back at him before crying again. He holds him to his chest, rubbing his back soothingly like his mother used to do with him. “Don’t cry, it’s okay.”

Erik checks his diaper which seems to be clean, so he assumes he’s hungry. He carries David downstairs, thankfully he lives in a two-story home, and walks into a small kitchen.

He feels the hum of the metal. It’s steel. His steel. He probably made the fridge which he now opens, taking out a bottle in there and running it under some warm water before feeding it to David.

“See? No need to cry,” he says as he watches David drink down the bottle. “You really look like Charles.”

“Papa?” Erik turns to see another small boy who looks about three, with silver hair and large blue eyes staring up at him. Erik didn’t even hear him come in.

He has _two_ kids?

“Yeah?” Erik glances back at David to see he finished his bottle. He rests him against his chest and starts to burp him.

“What's for breakfast?”

“What do you want?” The boy moves in a flash, returning with a box of twinkies. Erik stares at him blankly. “How-“

“Papa!” A brown haired girl, looking the same age as the boy, comes in the room with Charles, toddling over to Erik and wrapping her arms around his legs.

 _Three_ kids?

“Peter, twinkies aren’t good for breakfast,” Charles tells the silver haired boy. “I’ll make pancakes instead.”

“Pancakes!” Peter and the girl say together.

Erik stares at the two kids then back at Charles. “Charles, why does our son have silver hair?”

Charles giggles, the sound making Erik’s chest feel warm like it did all those years ago. “He’s a speedster, darling, remember?” Erik stares at him blankly. “Right, well, his genetic makeup shows a mutation in his genome regarding his muscle movements which also impacts his cells to age quicker, not affecting his physical appearance or age, of course.”

Erik only nods. “The girl too?”

“No darling, Wanda has magic-like powers,” he smiles sheepishly at him as he digs out pans and bowls. “Are you feeling alright, Erik?” Erik shakes his head. “I’m sorry darling. Why don’t you go lay down while I watch the kids? I’ll wake you up when breakfast is done.”

“Are you sure?” Erik asks when Charles comes over and takes David from him.

“Of course,” he kisses him chastely on the lips. “Now go back to bed and change your shirt,” he beckons towards his shoulder which is covered in spit.

Erik wanders back upstairs, taking a closer look at the pictures. There’s a lot of the kids and the family together, then one that looks like a wedding photo.

 _Wedding_? He’s married?

Erik glances down at his hand to see a silver band on his finger. He _married_ Charles. He knew he wanted to marry him the second they started dating, but as the years went by, he assumed they wouldn’t work out and it was for the best they split up.

He shakes his thoughts away and goes into his closet to dig out a new shirt. He’s not surprised to find all his clothes are low-quality brands, he doesn’t even have a suit!

“This is all just a bad dream,” he tells himself as he peels off his shirt and throws on a gray sweatshirt before hopping into bed. “I’m going to wake up and I’ll be home.”

As soon as he closes his eyes, he feels someone lay on his stomach. He slowly opens his eyes to see Peter looking up at him. “Papa, can I lay with you?”

“Sure,” Erik replies and Peter scoots further up and moves next to him. He wraps his arms around his neck and buries his face into his shoulder.

“I love you, Papa.”

“You too,” he replies a little flatly and closes his eyes again.

He knows when he wakes up he’ll be back home and alone. He _knows_ he will.

-  
Erik rolls over and feels cool sheets beneath him. He smiles to himself as he hears that it’s quiet. He sprawls himself across the bed. “Ow!” Erik opens his eyes to see Charles is laying next to him. “You’re not the only one in this bed, darling,” he laughs and scoots closer to Erik, resting his head on his chest. “You slept through breakfast, and lunch.”

“I did?” Charles nods and looks at him with concern.

“Erik, are you coming down with something?” Charles places his hand on his forehead to check his temperature. Erik takes the opportunity to admire him. He still has those adorable freckles running across his nose and cheeks, his eyes are still bright as ever, and his face still has the angelic glow to it. “You feel fi-“

Erik cuts him off by kissing him softly on the lips. Charles smiles and kisses him more tenderly. “The kids,” he murmurs against his lips, making Charles pull away.

“Napping,” he peels off his shirt then and starts to take Erik’s off. Erik sits up and takes it off then starts peppering Charles’ chest with kisses.

He’s _really_ missed Charles. It’s been almost a decade since they were last together.

Erik pulls away to look at him. “Do you want to watch our wedding video?”

Charles giggles and shakes his head, pressing their lips back together. “Maybe after,” he starts to kiss his neck, making his way down to his chest and stomach.

Erik feels a wave of arousal wash through him as Charles starts to take off his pants. It’s been _awhile_ since Erik’s been with someone. In fact, he doesn’t think he’s been with someone since him and Charles split.

It explains why he didn’t last more than five minutes.

“I’m sorry,” he quickly says to Charles.

“It’s alright, darling,” Charles kisses him lovingly. “It’s been a couple days, it’s understandable.”

 _A couple days_? They have sex daily? Erik thinks he can get used to that.

“Erik?” Charles’ question takes Erik out of his thoughts. “Are you sure you’re alright? You seem a little out of it.”

“Fine,” Erik kisses him reassuringly. “I’m fine, Charles. I promise,” he kisses him again.

Charles looks unconvinced but lets it go for now. “If something is ever wrong, you’ll tell me, right?”

Erik nods and kisses him some more. He should tell Charles, but he wouldn’t understand. Erik didn’t even understand what was happening himself.

He needed to find Azazel. He put him here in the first place. But Erik will worry about that later.

Right now, he’s making up lost times with Charles. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mäuchen-Little Mouse
> 
> Bärchen- Little Bear
> 
> Prinzesschen- Little Princess 
> 
> For those who were wondering what they’ll mean! (Appear later on in the chapter)

When everyone was finally asleep, it took _hours_ just to get Peter and Wanda to take a bath and off to bed, Erik snuck downstairs and started searching through the videos along the wall.

He finally finds the black video tape labeled WEDDING in big black letters across a white strip of paper. Erik injects it into the TV and it slowly starts to play.

The ceremony was just as Erik pictured, full of friends and family, and Jewish per his request. It wasn’t until during the vows where Erik paused the video, seeing a red, devilish figure standing amongst the crowd. “You have got to be kidding me,” he says under his breath.

“Erik?” He slightly jumps at the mention of his name, turning to see Charles coming towards him. “Everything alright?”

“Can’t sleep,” he mumbles and presses play on the TV. He lets Charles sit on his lap, starting to lightly run his fingers through his hair.

“That was my favorite day,” Charles says to him, a smile starting to form on his face. “That day, and the day I met you.”

Erik chuckles at the memory. “You embarrassed me in front of everyone.”

“That’s why I love it,” he teases and kisses him sweetly on the lips. “I knew from that day I was in love with you, and I never stopped.”

“Me either,” Erik smiles and kisses him tenderly on the lips. “I’ve missed you, Charles.”

Charles looks at him weirdly. “Darling, you see me everyday, how can you miss me?”

Before Erik can respond, the sound of David crying fills the room through one of the baby monitors. “I got it,” Erik says quickly, making Charles get off of him.

Erik makes his way upstairs and goes to David’s room, picking him up immediately and trying to soothe him.

“Shh,” he presses a kiss to his head. “Papa’s here.”

Where did _that_ come from? Maybe he’s going crazy, that has to be it.

He rocks David, who’s cries seem to lessen. Erik watches as he slowly falls back asleep in his arms. He finds himself smiling as he puts him back into his crib.

Erik quietly leaves his room and goes over into his bedroom where Charles is back in bed. Erik walks over and joins him, wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing a kiss to his head. “Goodnight, Charles.”

“Goodnight, Erik,” he replies sleepily, turning over in Erik’s arms and resting his head on his chest before drifting off to sleep.

Maybe Erik could get used to this.

-  
Erik is shaken awake by Charles the next morning, who was wearing a white button down, his brown hair combed back to expose his soft features. “David is still asleep, but I have to get to work. You’ll pick Peter and Wanda up at three?”

“What about my job?” Erik sits up in bed now, running a hand through his hair.

“You stay at home darling, remember?” Charles kisses him quickly. “I’ll see you at four!” He calls behind him and leaves the room.

Erik decides to get out of bed and head into David’s room, who wakes up as soon as Erik enters. He picks him up and rests him on his chest. “Guess it’s just you and me today.”

David gurgles making Erik smile and he carries him out of his room and downstairs. He plops him into a walker and watches as he tries to put the toys on it into his mouth.

He goes over to the bookcase, searching the spines till he comes across the wedding album. He flips through the pages, scanning the pages till he finds the one he’s looking for.

Azazel. His arms wrapped comfortably around Raven’s waist.

Erik decides to call her up, surprised yet thankful, he has her number.

“How do you know Azazel?” Erik asks her before she even has time to say hello.

“He’s my husband,” Raven replies flatly. “Father of my son, high up in his job at Shaw’s Steel.”

Erik drops the phone then and takes David out of the walker. He quickly gets him dressed and then throws his coat on and grabs the keys hanging by the door.

Oh no.

He drives a _minivan_.

It’s black, but it’s not his Porsche.

He opens the door to the backseat and sees one car seat and two booster seats. Erik sighs and straps David into the car seat before driving off towards his office building.

When he pulls up to valet, he goes over to the backseat and takes David out, closing the door and tossing the keys to Sean. “You know my spot.”

“Sir! Who are you?” He hears Sean call after him, but Erik was already into the building, striding straight over to the elevators, hitting the button to the highest floor.

As soon as the doors open to the floor, Erik makes his way into Shaw’s office. “Can I help you, sir?” Shaw asks, a weird look crossing over his face.

Emma was sitting on his desk, as well as Azazel standing nearby.

“I’ve got this sir,” he says, walking over to Erik and placing his hand on his shoulder, poofing then out of the room and into Erik’s office. “It’s good to see you’re taking fatherhood quiet well,” he notions to David, who was currently trying to fit part of Erik’s coat into his mouth.

“Is this what you wanted?!” The raising of his voice causes the metal in the room to creak.

Azazel flashes a sly smile. “This isn’t _your_ life, Erik. You were _alone_.”

“Maybe I liked it,” he retorts.

Azazel raises an eyebrow. “What about your children, Erik? Do you wish they were never born? What about Charles? Don’t you think he deserves to be with the one he loves?”

“Charles was fine without me. He finished his dream of becoming a professor, wrote books about mutations, he didn’t have me holding him back,” he glances down at David who was still mouthing at his coat. “Certainly didn’t have time for kids.”

“He wasn’t _happy_ , Erik. Neither were you,” Erik sighs. Yes he wasn’t that happy, but he liked his life. “Go home, Erik. I’ll see you on Christmas.”

“Christmas?”

“We come over every year, remember?” Azazel smirks. “I’ll tell you what: if you’re not happy by Christmas, I’ll give you your life back, okay?”

“You’re giving me three days to make a decision?” Erik shakes his head at him. “That’s not fair, I need more time.”

Azazel’s smile turns sheepish. “It seems like you’ve already made a decision.”

Erik looks back at David, a smile tugging at his lips. He turns around and starts to walk out of Azazel's office. “See you on Christmas,” he calls behind him.

He makes his way out of the building and heads back to the car, driving back to the house.

When he gets there, he sees another car already in his driveway. Erik cautiously makes his way into the house, making sure to keep a firm arm around David, who he nearly drops when he sees someone standing in the kitchen.

It’s not _possible_.

“There’s my mäuchen!” Edith happily coos, walking over to Erik and taking David out of his arms. “You two must be starving! Erik, I’ve made your favorite apple kugel, it’s almost done cooking.”

He stares in awe as he watches her carry David over into the living room. Erik follows her in there, still not believing his eyes.

“Ma,” his eyes start to sting with tears as a smile begins to form on his face. “I’ve missed you so much,” he quickly wipes away a tear that starts to fall onto his face.

Edith, unaware of Erik’s state, continues to entertain David. “You just saw me last week,” she says simply.

But Erik _didn’t_ see her last week. The last time he saw her was ten years ago, just a couple days before he moved to Germany. Edith came to visit him before he left and planned to meet him there a couple days after he got settled in.

She was unable to because her plane crashed on the flight there.

Except Erik never went to Germany. He _stayed_ and his mother didn’t have a reason to go there.

He goes over to where she is and sits down next to her on the carpet. Erik studies her face, still not believing that she’s here and alive. “I love you, Ma,” he wraps his arm around her shoulder and presses a kiss to her head. “I love you so much.”

Edith lays David down on his back to play with the hanging toys on the arch above him before looking over at Erik with concern. “Are you alright, Erik?”

Erik nods and gives her a small smile. “I’m just so happy to see you,” he wraps his arms tightly around her.

Edith pulls away and takes his face in his hands. “What’s wrong, bärchen? Something's wrong, I can tell.”

Erik let’s out a small laugh. “I’m fine, Ma, I promise. But I am hungry so I will be having some kugel.”

Edith smiles and presses a kiss to his forehead before letting him go. “Don’t eat it all, save some for your family.” Erik nods and hugs her again before getting up and heading into the kitchen.

-  
At three, Erik went to go pick up Peter and Wanda from preschool. When he got to the small building, he was instantly greeted by Wanda who practically jumped in his arms. “How was school, prinzesschen?”

“Good! We cut paper and made snowflakes!” Wanda says enthusiastically.

Erik beams at her. “That sounds wonderful. Where’s your brother?” He follows the finger Wanda points which is towards the bathroom. “Stay right here, I’ll be right back, okay?” Wanda nods and Erik sets her down before walking into the boys bathroom. “Peter?”

“Papa,” he hears weakly coming the first stall.

Erik lightly pushes the door to see that it’s unlocked and Peter was sitting down on the floor over the toilet. “Does your tummy hurt?” Peter gives a small nod and Erik lightly wraps his arms around him and picks him up. “When did it start hurting?”

“Lunch,” he mutters and buries his face into Erik’s neck. He presses a kiss to his silver locks before walking out of the bathroom and taking Wanda’s hand when they go back to the car.

He straps them in the booster seats before driving back home, quickly running inside to drop Wanda off with his mother before going back to the car.

“Peter, I’m going to take you to the doctor, okay?” Peter gives a small nod and stares lazily out the window.

Luckily for Erik, Charles keeps names and numbers of every person that specializes with mutations (he searched through some booklets in the middle of the night) and found the children’s doctor.

Erik pulls up to a silver building, parking the car right up front. He gets Peter out of the backseat, resting him on his hip as he walks into the building.

Thankfully the waiting room wasn’t full so they were seen right away.

Erik sits on the long table and holds Peter as they wait. “Papa?”

“Yes?”

“I don’t wanna shot,” Erik smiles and presses a kiss to his head.

“You’re not going to get a shot, I’ll make sure of it,” he turns his attention to the door which opens and a large, blue, furry beast walks in. “Hank?”

Hank gives a small smile to Erik. “Erik, good to see you. Hi Peter, I heard you’re not feeling well today.” Peter shakes his head. “What seems to be the problem?”

“Tummy hurts,” he replies with a slight whine. “I don’t wanna shot.”

Hank does a small laugh. “You’re not getting a shot, Peter. You just have a slight bug, which will pass with some medicine.” Hank writes something on his clipboard before handing a small piece of paper to Erik. “Give this to him right before bed and he should feel better in the next day or so.”

“Thank you,” Erik flashes him a smile before standing up. “It was good to see you, Hank.”

“You as well. Bye Peter, feel better. I’ll see you both on Christmas.”

Why is he seeing everyone on Christmas? Was it his Judgement Day?

Erik gives him a final smile before leaving the room, picking up Peter’s medicine before heading home.

 _Home_. Erik could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy and more chapters are coming! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight angst....
> 
> And sorry for the wait! Been busy with school!!

Later that night, Erik watches Charles from the doorway of the den while he grades his papers. “You know darling, staring at me will not make me get these done quicker,” he says without looking up.

“I wasn’t staring, I was admiring,” he smirks, walking over to where he was sitting. He wraps his arms around his neck and presses a kiss to his head. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Erik,” Charles smiles and finishes writing what he was writing before looking up at Erik and receiving a tender kiss. “Let’s go upstairs.”

Erik nods in agreement and walks with Charles quietly up the stairs, trying not to wake up the kids.

When they get to the bedroom, Charles sits Erik down on the bed and sits in his lap. “Erik?”

“Yes, liebe?” He smiles and starts pressing kisses to his neck, looking confused when Charles pushes him away. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing's wrong. I just have a few questions.”

“Like?”

“Like the fact you called up Raven asking her questions you know the answers to, forgetting our children’s mutations overnight, acting like you’ve never even seen Hank before, and acting like you haven’t seen your mother in years,” he runs his hands through his hair and rests them on his cheeks. “I just don’t understand why you’re so confused all of a sudden.”

Erik takes in a deep breath. “Charles, I don’t understand either. One day I was in my loft, alone, the next day I woke up next to you and I suddenly had three kids.”

Charles’ face grows with confusion. “What are you talking about?”

“My last ten years have been a lot different than your ten years,” he continues. “You and me are certainly not married and we don’t have kids. I have Azazel’s job, higher up actually, and you’re a professor, wrote three of the best selling novels about mutations in under a year.”

Charles shakes his head at him. “Erik, that’s not possible.”

“My mother _died_ over ten years ago, Charles. I went to the funeral, I mourned her. I don’t understand how she is here, I don’t understand _any_ of this, but I’m thankful. I have you back, my mother, we have children. I don’t think I could be happier,” he gives him a small smile. “You don’t believe me, do you?”

“I do,” he returns his smile. “I just can’t believe it happened to you too.”

Erik looks at him with confusion now. “What?”

“It was after one of my book signings that I got into a very bad car accident, paralyzing me from the waist down,” he explains. “Then after about a week, I had another book signing where I was approached by Azazel, who was trying to get me to sign his book for free. The next morning, I woke up and I was next to you.”

“So you played along with it?” Charles nods. “Charles, why didn’t you say anything? Tell me that you were dragged here too?”

“What was I supposed to say? That we both left our horrible lives behind and now we’re happy and I don’t want to go back? That I’m happy that you and me are together again like I always wanted and we have three wonderful children that I wouldn’t trade for the world?”

Erik shakes his head at him. “These aren’t our lives, Charles.”

Charles stares at him with shock and gets off of his lap, taking a couple steps back. “You don’t want these to be our lives, do you? You’d rather live alone then with me and our kids, wouldn’t you?” Erik gets up and reaches out for him, but Charles takes another step back. “Every time you get close to people, you just leave, Erik. This was supposed to be our life together, but you’re just walking away from it like you do with everything else.”

“Charles-”

“If you don’t want to stay then leave already,” Charles looks at him one last time before walking towards the door. “Maybe think about others for a change,” he quietly walks out of the room, leaving Erik alone.

He sits back down on the bed, burying his face in his hands.

A slight breeze is felt in the room. “Papa?” Erik peels his hands away from his face to see Peter is looking up at him, his blue eyes shining in the dim lighting of the bedroom.

Erik picks him up and sits him on his lap, pressing a kiss to his head. “Yes, bärchen?”

“Can I sleep with you and Daddy?” Erik nods and lays down with him, pressing his small body to his chest. “Where’s Daddy?”

“He’s finishing up his work,” he flicks his fingers to turn off the lamp. “He’ll be here when you wake up.” Erik presses another kiss to his head. “I love you,” he murmurs into his hair.

Erik smiles when he sees he already drifted off into sleep.

-  
The next morning, Charles wouldn’t even look in Erik’s direction as he got ready for work.

“I’m staying,” Erik says quietly to him. Charles doesn’t reply, he continues to button up his shirt. “Charles-“

“I’ll see you around dinner,” he mutters before brisking out of the room and out the door with Peter and Wanda.

Erik sighs and makes his way over to David’s room, glad to see him finally awake. He picks him up and rests him on his hip. “I suppose you don’t know how to make Daddy forgive me, do you?”

David just makes a gurgling sound, followed by a slight coo.

“Yeah, me either,” he kisses him on the cheek before making his way downstairs and seating him in a highchair. “He’ll get over it, right?” Erik asks as he opens up the fridge and takes out a bottle, running it under some warm water before handing it to David who begins to drink it. “He _has_ to. He can’t hold a grudge against me forever.”

He shakes his head at himself and sighs. Charles is just as stubborn as he is, so if Erik wants forgiveness, he’ll have to try _a lot_ harder in order to get it.

-  
In between David napping and getting Peter and Wanda from school, Erik cooked Charles’ favorite spaghetti and meatballs, as well as baked him a chocolate cake for dessert.

Yes, it’s just food, but Charles _loves_ chocolate.

He’ll have to forgive him then, right?

Well, when Charles did get home, he was surprised and grateful, but he still gave Erik the cold shoulder.

In bed later that night, he faces away from him. “I’m sorry,” Erik says quietly to him before turning off the lamp _. I love you._

He lets out a small sigh when Charles doesn’t reply. Erik then turns away from him in bed too and falls asleep.

-  
The next day, Edith was kind enough to take the kids to the zoo, leaving Charles and Erik alone.

“Charles-“

“Why are you still here?” Charles asks quietly, finally looking at Erik. “You clearly don’t care about any of us, Erik. Why don’t you just leave?”

“I don’t want to,” he replies simply.

“You never reached out to me when you came back from Germany. You stopped talking to me as soon as you moved,” he shakes his head at himself as tears start to fall down his face. “I’m going to stop pretending that you love me back. If you did, you would’ve stayed,” Charles tries to brush past him, but Erik catches his arm.

Erik’s expression softens as he looks at him. “I didn’t want to hold you back.”

Charles shrugs out of his grip. “Hold me back? Hold me back from what? From being miserable for the past ten years of my life because you weren’t in it? I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, Erik. You clearly don’t.”

“We want the same thing, Charles,” he slowly starts to reach for his hands. I want you, I want our children, and I certainly want this life with you,” he gives his hands a squeeze. “I love you. I’ve never stopped and I don’t think I ever will.”

Charles pulls his hands away and takes a step back. “But you don’t, Erik. If you wanted any of this you would’ve stayed, but you didn’t. You don’t want this life, Erik.”

Erik feels his own eyes start to sting with tears. “I’ll leave if you want me to.”

“Do what you want, Erik,” he mutters and walks upstairs, slamming the door to their bedroom.

He walks over to the front door and grabs his coat and keys. He drives around the neighborhood for a bit, then he drives to the city.

He pulls up in front of his loft, well, what used to be his. It’s probably cold and empty, or some other bachelor is living their unhappily.

Erik sighs and drives away, heading over to Shaw’s Steel. He parks in the visitor parking in the garage attached to the building. He’s about to get out of the car and head up to Azazel's office, and tell him he wants to leave.

But Erik doesn’t want to leave. He wants to stay here with his children, and his mother, And certainly, Charles. Yes, he was still clearly mad and upset with him, but Erik isn’t going to leave him again.

Erik pulls out of the garage and practically speeds his way home. The house is quiet when he arrives, the kids must not be home yet.

He heads upstairs to the bedroom, quietly opening the door to see Charles lying face down on the bed, body buried in sheets and his head buried in the pillow.

“I’m sorry, for everything,” Erik starts off by saying. “I’m a selfish asshole who only cares about himself. I should’ve never left you all those years ago and if I could go back and change it I would. I love you, Charles, and I don’t think I’m ever going to stop.”

Charles turns over in the bed too look at him, running a hand through his hair as he yawns. “Saying you’re selfish and only care about yourself is the same thing, Erik.” He gives him a small smile. “Come here.”

Erik makes his way into bed, cuddling up to Charles’ side. “I love you,” he coos into his ear, pressing a kiss to his neck. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Charles kisses him lovingly on the lips. “I’ve missed you, darling.”

“I missed you too, liebling,” Erik beams and kisses him back just as tender.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and more chapters coming!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is told from Charles’ perspective. It starts off with the fluff of how they met, to the angst of their break up and the life he had to live. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

It was in his college philosophy class that Charles fell in love with Erik Lehnsherr. He had just embarrassed him, proving him wrong about Socrates’ agenda, but Charles knew from that moment he would marry him.

“We should grab some coffee,” he suggests to him as he watches Erik pack his bag after being dismissed.

Erik looks at him cautiously. “Prove me wrong again over caffeine and sugar?”

Charles giggles, making Erik crack a small smile. “It’s more of an apology, but interpret it any way you want.”

“Alright, Charles,” he slugs his bag over his shoulder. “One cup.”

“One cup,” he repeats, a smile still present on his face.

-  
“Another win for me,” Erik smirks as he takes a sip of his coffee. The shop they went to, a local university one, had a chess board, Erik and Charles were already into their third game.

“Think you’ve redeemed yourself yet?” Charles teases, clearing the board and setting up another game.

Erik shrugs. “Maybe I enjoy your company.”

“Maybe?” Charles leans forward. “You don’t already enjoy my company?”

“Maybe,” Erik leans forward too. “Do you enjoy mine, Charles?”

Charles bites down on his lip. “Maybe.”

Erik smiles and kisses him softly on the lips. “Does this count as our first date?”

Charles nods and pulls him back into a kiss.

-  
The next day, Erik sat next to Charles in class. He passes Charles a note.

_Lunch after? Date two?_

Charles smiles down on it and takes his hand in his. He squeezes his hand.

“Is that a yes?” Erik whispers into his ear.

Charles turns to look at him and smiles. “Maybe,” he whispers back and presses a quick kiss to his cheek before tuning back into the lesson.

When the lesson ends, Erik takes Charles’ hand and walks him to the deli just outsound campus. He gets them a booth in the back, away from everyone.

“Charles, I think there’s something you should know before we carry on with our relationship,” Charles nods and waits for him to continue. “I have the ability to control metal.”

Charles’ eyes light up. “You’re a mutant?” Erik nods.

“So…”

 _Darling, I think we’ll be just fine_. Charles leans across the table and kisses him lovingly on the lips.

-  
“Charles,” he feels Erik squeeze his hand. “Don’t be nervous, my mom will love you,” he presses a kiss to his cheek before opening the door and walking inside.

He watches as Erik is greeted by his mother in a large hug. “And this must be Charles,” she pulls Charles into a tight hug. “Erik’s told me so much about you.”

Charles smiles and looks over at Erik. “The same for you.”

-  
“Erik,” Charles whispers to him later that night in bed. “I love your mom.”

Erik smiles sleepily at him. “She loves you too,” he leans over and presses a kiss to his lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Charles smiles and kisses him again, before resting his head on his chest and falling asleep in his arms.

-  
“Darling,” Charles shows Erik the newspaper sections with the homes for sale. “I was thinking we should get an apartment right outside of the city. You’ll still be close to your mom, and I Raven.” He points to the one he wants. “We can both afford this one, it’s a good place to start off while we build our careers.”

Erik turns to look at Charles, he can tell somethings wrong just by looking at him. Charles tries to ignore the way his gut is clenching.

“Charles, I was thinking that I could take a couple years and study in Germany for a bit,” he takes his hands in his. “I want you to come with me.”

“Erik, I can’t move,” he gives his hands a squeeze. “I want to stay here, with you.”

Erik shakes his head. “I can’t,” he pulls his hands away. “My flight leaves tonight.”

“Tonight?” Charles feels his eyes sting with tears. “You’re leaving tonight and you’re just telling me this now? Erik, I love you. I don’t want you to go, please.”

“I’m sorry, Charles,” he gives him a kiss on the cheek just as a tear falls down Charles’ face.

Charles pulls away and grabs his coat before leaving.

-  
It was less than a week later when Charles received a phone call from Erik, who was crying on the other end.

“Erik, slow down,” he rubs away the sleep from his eyes. “What happened?”

“The plane,” he lets out a sob. “The plane crashed. She was on the plane, Charles!”

Charles’ lips start to tremble and he feels tears already falling onto his face. “I’m so sorry, Erik. I’m so sorry.”

-  
Charles wanted nothing more than to be there for Erik, but Erik told him simply not to come.

Maybe Erik didn’t really need Charles as much as Charles needed him. Maybe it was for the best that they broke up. They just weren’t meant to be.

He wishes there was a day that went by where Erik didn't cross his mind, but Charles thought about Erik everyday.

There was always something that would remind him of Erik. Whether it was the smell of leather, reminding Charles of the leather jacket he used to wear, or it was the newspaper article about Shaw’s Steel, boasting about the wonderful mutant who helped save the company.

“Your tea,” Charles tosses the paper in the trash before giving a small smile to his assistant.

“Thank you, Moira,” he takes a small sip. “Earl Grey, my favorite.”

Moira returns his smile. “I know, Charles. I’ve only been working for you for the past, nine years now?”

“Ten,” he corrects. “But who’s counting?”

Moira laughs and shakes her head. “You have an interview at one as well as a book signing at six.”

“And in between?”

Moira smirks. “There is no in between, Charles.”

As she leaves his office, a camera crew comes in. “Raven!” Charles beams at his sister as she makes her way in. “They never told me it was you that was interviewing me.”

“Do they ever tell you anything?” She smirks and pulls him into a hug. “Now, let’s get you camera ready!”

She gestures over to her hair and makeup people who give Charles light touch ups before having him sit over on the couch.

“Aren’t you going to get ready?” Charles asks Raven as she sits down next to him.

“I’m always ready,” she smirks and shifts into her natural blue form before turning and smiling proudly at the camera. “Hello everyone and welcome to Raven Talks. I’m here with the best selling author, Charles Xavier.”

Charles gives a polite smile to the camera.

“Now Charles, tell us, where did you get the inspiration for your amazing books?”

“Well, as a young child I was always curious about how mutations form,” he explains. “It started with my own mutation, telepathy as must of you know, then I started to learn more about them and wanted to share them with the rest of the world.”

Raven smiles at him. “Do you have any favorite mutations?”

Charles smiles at the question. “Magnetism,” his smile turns sad as he thinks of Erik, the first time he showed him his mutation he was so fascinated by it.

“Charles?”

He looks back at Raven. “Yes?”

“Cut!” She tells the camera crew who stop recording and looks back at Charles. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he flashes her a smile. “I’m ready for the next question.”

Raven looks unconvinced but signals for the cameraman to start rolling again. “So tell me, Charles, is there going to be another book?”

“Maybe,” he gives a sly smile. “Maybe not. It all depends, honestly.”

“On?”

“Well, if a new mutation surfaces, that will be something to write about, or if more controversy regarding mutants is made. It could even be a book for children on how to not be afraid of being a mutant,” he smiles. “So who knows.”

Raven nods. “Was it always your dream to become a writer?”

“No, actually,” he forces a laugh. “It wasn’t my intention to become one, but life has its way of doing things. It just sort of happened.”

Raven nods again then looks back at the camera and smiles. “You heard it right here, everyone. You never know what life has in store for you. Thank you for joining me on Raven Talks.”

Raven quickly gives Charles a hug before getting off of the couch. “You’re leaving already?”

“I have an interview with Wade Wilson and his escape from whoever this Francis guy is,” she shoos out her crew and leaves Charles in his office, alone.

-  
“And who do I make this out to?” Charles smiles at the red haired girl who just handed him a copy of his book.

“Jean,” she replies. “I’m a big fan, Mr. Xavier. I’m a telepath too.”

Charles beams at her. “How wonderful,” he signs his name and hands her the book back. “I’m sure you’ll grow into your powers quite well.”

“Thank you,” Jean smiles before stepping out of line and allowing the next man to come up.

He was red and had a very strong resemblance to what most people would call the devil.

“I was wondering,” the man says and sets the book down. “If I could get it for free.”

“I’m sorry sir, but there is a twenty dollar fee,” Charles replies politely.

The man gives a devilish grin. “You don’t need the money, Charles.”

“The money doesn’t go to me, it goes to a children’s hospital my friend works at, actually,” he takes the sharpie and prepares to write. “Who shall I make this out to?”

“I’m not finished yet, Charles,” the man says.

“Sir, I am willing to have a chat with you later, but you seem to be holding up the line.”

The man lets out a small laugh. “I’ll be seeing you later then,” the man poofs out of the room, leaving the smell of sulfur in the air.

-  
Once the book signing concluded, Charles got into his car and cautiously drove home as the roads were quite icy.

He was driving past a gas station when he notices someone getting out of a black porsche. Charles could recognize that figure out of sea of people.

“Erik?” He narrows his eyes a little more to see it really was him. Charles feels the ache in his chest return like it did all those years ago.

He shakes his head and presses his foot on the gas, only to be side swept by a truck coming.

-  
Charles slowly opens his eyes to see bright lights. “Did I die?”

“No.” He slowly sits up to see Moira at his bed. “But you were close. How are you feeling?”

Charles doesn’t reply for a moment. Something feels _off_. “Moira, I can’t feel my legs,” he tries to lift them but they won’t move. “I can’t feel my legs,” his eyes start to sting with tears.

Moira gives his hand a squeeze. “I’ll go get the doctor.”

Charles stares blankly down at the white hospital blanket that covers his legs. He gives his thigh a pinch. Nothing.

“Hello, Charles,” he looks up to see the man before is back again. “I told you you’d be seeing me again.”

“You-you did this to me?” A tear falls down his face.

“No,” he sits down on a nearby chair. “You did this to yourself, Charles. You brought this upon yourself like you did everything else in your life.”

Charles looks up at him and glares at him. “I hate my life.”

“I know,” the man grins. “That’s why I’m here. I know you’re not happy, Charles. You didn’t want your life to be like this, did you?”

Charles shakes his head. “I never wanted to be alone.”

“You won’t have to be,” the man gets out of the chair. “I’ll see you on Christmas.” He poofs out of the room, just as Moira comes back in with the doctor.

He gave Charles some sleeping pills after he finished explaining the reason why he lost feeling in his legs. Charles tuned him out, if he heard it, it would make it true.

“I’ll be here when you wake up,” Moira tells him just before he closes his eyes.

“Thank you,” he replies sleepily. “You’re a good friend.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will probably be told from Charles’ perspective too! Thanks for reading and sorry for the wait!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All will be revealed!!

Charles opens his eyes. He doesn’t see the bright fluorescent lights of the hospital, instead, he sees a pale blue ceiling.

Did Moira stick him in a hotel? He moves to get out of bed, stopping when he swings his legs over the side.

He can _feel_ his legs again. He smiles down as he wiggles his toes, unaware of the other person in the room.

“You seem to be in a good mood this morning,” he jumps when he looks up and sees Erik smiling at him from the bathroom, toothbrush in his mouth.

“You-what did you do?” Charles gets up and walks over to him. “Where are we?”

Erik looks at him weirdly and wraps his arms around his waist. Charles missed his touch.

“At our house, remember?” He’s about to lean in to kiss him when the sound of a baby crying is heard. “I’ll get him,” Erik kisses him quickly before leaving the room.

Charles follows him and Erik leads him into a nursery. “Papa’s here,” Erik says, picking up a baby in his arms and starting to rock him.

Charles looks at the wall behind the crib, letters spelling out the name. “David.”

Erik turns and smiles at him before handing David over to Charles. “I’ll go see if Peter and Wanda are up.”

Charles nods, fascinated by the baby in his arms. “Hi,” he says softly as he rocks him. “You look a lot like me,” he says to David, who was now gurgling.

He smiles at him and presses a kiss to his head before walks downstairs, smiling when he sees Erik cooking breakfast with two toddlers.

Charles sets David down in the highchair before walking closer to them. “Daddy!” The boy, he assumes is Peter, says.

He beams at him and picks him up in his arms. “Good morning,” he presses a kiss to his silver locks.

“Daddy, look!” Charles looks over at Wanda who had somehow made the bowl of batter float into the air.

“That’s wonderful!” He beams at her too. Charles looks over at Erik, who was smiling at him. “What?”

Erik shakes his head and pulls him into a kiss. _I love you._

 _I love you too_. Charles sends back and smiles.

-  
Charles spends the day playing with Peter and Wanda. He always wanted children and he was over the moon to have three of them.

“What did you ask Santa for?” Charles asks them, both seated in his lap as they watch Erik put up the tree before they start decorating it.

“A puppy!” Wanda says happily.

“A race car!” Peter gets up and speeds upstairs, before coming back with a toy car. “Like this but bigger!”

Charles laughs and gives them both kisses. “What about you, Erik?”

Erik cranes his neck and smiles at him. “I already have everything that I want,” he moves away from the tree and kisses Charles lovingly on the lips. “I have you, three beautiful children. What more could I want?”

“A fourth child?” He teases and kisses him again.

“Maybe in a couple years, another sister for David?” He glances over at David, who fell asleep in his walker. “He sure picked up on your sleeping habits.”

Charles laughs and presses a kiss to his cheek. “I’ll put him upstairs, and you two can help Papa decorate the tree!”

“Yay!” Peter and Wanda say together before getting off of his lap and walking over to the box of ornaments.

Charles gets up and carefully picks David up before walking upstairs and setting him down in his crib. “I don’t know what happened, but I’m thankful,” he whispers to him before leaving his room.

-  
Later that night, Charles cuddled up to Erik’s side, while he ran his fingers through his hair and down his back.

“I love you, Charles,” he presses a kiss to his head.

“I love you too, Erik,” he looks up and smiles at him before leaning forward and kissing him tenderly on the lips.

Erik smiles and presses a kiss to his forehead before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep. Charles smiles and falls asleep too.

He doesn’t know what kind of sleeping pills the doctor gave him, but he loves it.

-  
The sound of David crying woke Charles up. He nudges Erik who was asleep. “I got him last night,” he mumbles sleepily.

“Charles?” He hears Erik say, confusion present in his voice.

“I’m not reading our son’s mind to find out what he needs. Just check on him, please,” he gives him a nudge which gets him out of bed.

When Charles gets up and out of bed, he comes downstairs to find Peter about to eat twinkies for breakfast.

Charles knew something wasn’t right with Erik, but he wasn’t quite sure what. It concerned him when he asked about the children’s mutations.

Erik did seem confused for the rest of the day, but Charles shrugs it off.

-  
He went to work the next day, receiving a phone call from Raven around lunch.

“Charles, is there a reason why your husband is calling mine?”

Charles knits his eyebrows together. “What?”

“Erik called me asking weird questions about Azazel,” she replies on the other end. “What’s that all about?”

Charles nearly drops the phone. Why was _Erik_ asking questions? “I don’t know, I’ll speak with him later,” he hangs up then.

When his lunch break ends, his class files back in. He smiles amongst the fourth graders and begins teaching them about photosynthesis.

-  
“These aren’t our lives, Charles,” Erik shakes his head at him.

Charles feels that pang in his chest return and he gets off of Erik and takes a couple steps back. This was his Erik, the one who didn’t love him.

He feels his eyes sting with tears as he yells at him. Of course Erik didn’t want this life with him, he didn’t want Charles to be a part of his life at all.

Charles storms out of the room, and goes to sleep in Wanda’s with her. He would question why she’s still up, but he’s thankful at the moment as he hugs her.

“Daddy?”

“Yes sweetie?” Charles gives her a weak smile as he quickly wipes a tear from his face.

“Why are you sad?” She turns around in his arms and gives him a hug.

Charles presses a kiss to her brown hair. “I’m okay,” he lays down in her bed with her. “Get some sleep.”

-  
“Thank you for seeing me,” he stares down at the tea he ordered.

“Of course, Charles,” Azazel replies and sips from his own coffee. “What can I do for you?”

Charles sucks in a breath and feels his eyes start to sting with tears. “All I ever wanted was for Erik to love me as much as I love him, but I guess nothing will ever change that now will it?” He shakes his head and takes a sip from his tea.

“He loves you, Charles,” Charles rolls his eyes.

“If he loved me, he would’ve stayed.”

“Why didn’t you go with him, Charles? Why was he the one that had to choose?” Charles stares at him blankly. “You could’ve gone with him too.”

Charles shakes his head. “He never wanted me.”

“Then explain these,” Azazel hands him a stack of envelopes, all addressed to Charles. “He never sent them, but he kept them.”

Charles opens up the first one, dated not even a week after they broke up.

_Charles,_

_I’m sure you probably won’t read this seeing it’s coming from me, but just in case you do._

_First off, I’m sorry-for everything. I’m sorry for not staying with you, maybe if I did half of the things that happened wouldn’t have happened._

_My mother surely wouldn’t be dead. God, I miss her. I miss you, Charles. I miss what we had. I will do anything to get it back, to get you back._

_I’ve never felt so alone._

_Forever yours,_

_Erik._

Charles flips through to the next one to find it was dated on his twenty second birthday.

_Charles,_

_Happy birthday! I wish I was there to celebrate it with you. I would’ve started off the day by making you breakfast in bed, then made you your favorite: spaghetti and meatballs for dinner. Dessert? Your favorite chocolate cake of course!_

_I hope you got everything you wished for. I’m sorry if you were wishing for me to come back._

_I want to, god do I want to, but I can’t, not yet._

_I’m sort of not in the best financial situation right now (also one of the reasons why I shouldn’t have left) so I currently don’t have the money to buy a ticket home._

_I love you liebling._

_Forever yours,_

_Erik_

Charles wipes a tear from his eye as he flips to the next one, dated five years ago.

_Charles,_

_Amazing news! I’ve been offered a job and it’s back in New York. I’m coming back, Charles.  
We can finish what we started._

_We can get that apartment you showed me (or maybe a house?). We can get a cat, get married, have kids._

_Whatever you want Charles. I’ll do whatever you want because you’re all I want, ever._

_I love you so much. I can’t wait to be with you again._

_Forever yours,_

_Erik_

“He never saw me,” he looks back up at Azazel. “He never contacted me when he came back.”

“Read the next letter,” Azazel tells him.

Charles opens the envelope, the letter is dated a few months after the previous letter.

_Charles,_

_I’ve arrived in New York and as soon as I put my bags down I looked you up._

_Best selling author of three novels! I’m so proud of you, Charles. I knew you were bound for success!_

_I’ve already ordered all three of the books off of Amazon, maybe I can get an autograph?_

_I plan to drop by at your office-I can’t wait to see you, Charles._

~~_Forever yours_ ~~

_I came across a coffee shop on my way to town and I saw you. I felt my heart jump in my chest, you look amazing Charles, like you haven’t aged a day._

_Then I looked across the table to see you were with someone. I hope you’re happy-she seems to make you happy, something I could never do._

_I’ll stop writing to you now._

_Your old friend,_

_Erik_

Charles shakes his head. “I was never with anyone, he must’ve saw me with Moira and assumed.”

“Read the last one,” Azazel hands him a small envelope, dated not too long ago.

_Charles,_

_I know I said I’d stop writing you, and I did for a good five years, but I can’t stop thinking about you._

_I know you moved on and I’m happy for you, but I can’t. I haven’t been with anyone since our breakup. I’m still hopelessly and madly in love with you, Charles._

_I’ve came to every single one of your book signings and speeches-I’m sure you could’ve sensed me there. And I’ve seen every single one of your TV interviews (have you been on Raven’s yet?)._

_I miss you. I’m sorry._

_Erik_

Charles wipes a tear that falls. “I should go,” he stands and places a ten on the table. “I need to be with him.”

“See you tomorrow, Charles,” Azazel grins before poofing out of his chair.

Charles quickly leaves the shop and heads home, when he gets there, the house is quiet. “Erik?” He calls out before heading upstairs. “You home?”  
When there is no response, Charles crawls into bed and hugs a pillow to his chest. “Please come home soon.”

When Erik does come home, Charles smiles into the pillow as he rambles, relaxes into his touch when he joins him in bed. “I’ve missed you, darling.”

“I’ve missed you too, liebling,” he kisses him tenderly on the lips.

Charles turns over in his arms to get a better angle, running his hands through his hair as he kisses him. “Erik?” Charles asks when he pulls away.

“Yes?” Erik smiles, running his hands through Charles’ hair.

He sits up more in bed, giving Erik a small smile. “I read your letters.”

“All of them?” Charles nods. “Charles, I was going to send them.”

“I know,” he presses a kiss to his cheek. “I’m sorry you thought I moved on, but I didn’t. I’ve been waiting for you to come back for me.”

Erik presses a light kiss to his lips. “I’m here now, and I’m not going anywhere.”

Charles smiles and kisses him back. “Neither am I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and more chapters are coming!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Erik’s point of view! This one is angsty, hope you enjoy!

Erik and Charles spent all night getting the kids down for bed. They were all excited about Christmas. The gifts were already wrapped and under the trees, food was made for family and friends to later enjoy with them the next day. 

In bed, Erik snuggles up to Charles, wrapping his arms around his waist and holding him close. “Goodnight, Charles. I love you so much,” he presses a kiss to his head.

“I love you too, Erik,” he replies sleepily, already starting to drift off to sleep. Erik smiles at him, closing his eyes and burying his face in his hair before drifting off to sleep himself.

-  
The quietness is what stirs Erik out of his sleep. He feels cold; the warmth of Charles’ body is gone and he feels cool sheets beneath him.

His sheets feel different too. They don’t feel like the fluffy cotton ones draped over his and Charles’ bed. They feel silky and smooth and expensive…

Erik opens his eyes and sits upright in bed. He looks around to see he’s in a dark and gray room. It takes him a moment to realize where he is.  
He turns his head to see the giant window displaying the view of the city, all covered in snow.

He’s back in his loft. He’s alone.

Erik gets out of bed and searches his loft anyway. He hopes that they’ll still be here, that it wasn’t just a dream.

All the rooms are empty, he’s the only there.

Erik feels his chest starting to hurt and his stomach forming in knots. He thinks he’s going to be sick.

They _have_ to be here. They can’t just be here for a whole week and just disappear overnight. He knows it wasn’t a dream. It couldn’t have been. It felt too _real_.

He tries to reassure himself as he throws his jacket on and heads out of his apartment down to the garage. He sees his black Porsche sitting in its usual parking spot by the elevator. He didn’t miss it.

Erik sighs and gets in the car, driving off towards the house. When he gets there, he feels his chest start to hurt a little bit more.

The house has been sitting there, a for sale sign placed on the snowy lawn. It looks lifeless. There’s no loving family living in there, not anymore at least.

Erik shakes his head, not believing it to be true. He drives away, heading towards the cemetery where Edith’s grave is. He knew she just couldn’t be there one day and not the next.

When he arrives, he goes to the willow tree, seeing the marble tombstone still be there. He sinks down to his knees as he stares at it. “Mama,” he runs his hand over the cool stone. “I’ll fix this, I promise.”

He needs to find Charles. Charles has to be looking for him too. He has to be.

-  
As famous as Charles was, it was pretty easy to find him. He had a book signing at a local library, Erik quickly grabbed a book and waited in line.

He tapped his foot anxiously as he waited, trying to catch Charles’ eye. He opened up his mind to him too, hoping he’d pick up on it.

When it was Erik’s turn, it took Charles a second to look up at him. When he did, he seemed a little surprised to see Erik.

“Erik, is that you?” Charles gives him a small smile. “I haven’t seen you in what? Ten years now?”

Erik looks back at him in shock. “I just saw you yesterday, Charles. You fell asleep, I was holding you as you slept.”

“Erik, I don’t-“

“You don’t remember?” Erik runs a hand through his hair, looking at him bewildered now. “You don’t remember our kids, Charles? Peter and Wanda and our baby, David? How do you not remember them how do-“

“Erik,” Charles snaps to stop his rambling. “I don’t know who you’re talking about, I don’t know what you’re talking about. Now I’d be glad to sign your book as you are holding up the line.”

“You’re not listening to me, Charles,” Erik persists. “You and me, we’re married. You’re not an author, you’re not rich, I’m not rich, but we’re comfortable. We have three kids and we discussed having a fourth. We have two boys and a girl. Peter, he’s a speedster. He has silver hair and has the weirdest obsession with twinkies. He’s loud and adventurous and we can never get him to sit still. But Wanda, Wanda’s like you Charles. She’s quiet and reserved and she looks up to you. They’re only three but they’re the smartest and the sweetest kids I’ve ever met and I’ve never been so proud to be their Papa. And David, he’s the sweetest baby you will ever meet. He cries when we’re not around and he has your everything, Charles. We don’t know what mutation he has yet but I can’t wait to find out and watch him grow up to see who he’ll become. I don’t expect you to understand any of this, I don’t expect you to remember me or the past few days we’ve spent together. But you have to remember them, Charles. You have to remember our babies.”

Charles eyes Erik over, his face settling on a concerned look. “Are you on drugs?”

Erik feels his heart sink to his stomach. “You don’t remember,” he states rather than asks. He runs a hand through his hair, contemplating on what to do. He knew he didn’t imagine it, it was real. It was all real. “My mother was there,” he says more to himself, not realizing others heard.

“It was good to see you, Erik,” Charles says to him.

Erik doesn’t look back at him or respond, he just walks out, trying to calm his breathing which has now heightened. He sits on the slushy steps outside of the library, staring down at Charles’ book in his hands.

 _The X-ceptance of Being a Mutant_ , Erik reads. He flips open to see the dedication page.

_To my old friend, they know who they are._

Erik gives a small smile. He’d like to think Charles dedicated his books to him, but who knows if he did.

“Hello Erik,” he looks up to see Azazel standing in front of him, grinning. “Merry Christmas.”

“Where are they? Why doesn’t Charles remember?” He stands then, walking down a couple steps to get closer to Azazel. “Where’s my family? I want my family,” he feels his eyes start to sting with tears. “Please, I just want them back.”

Azazel takes a deep breath. “I’m sorry Erik, it’s not possible.”

“It’s not possible?! What do you mean it’s not possible?! I want them back! I _need_ them!” Erik raises his voice, seeing the metal of the stair rails slightly bend as he does. “I need my mother. I need my kids, and I certainly need Charles. I need them,” he feels his face is getting wet, but he doesn’t wipe his tears away. “Was it even real?” He merely whispers.

“Of course it was real,” he walks past Erik and takes a seat on the steps. “It was as real as the conversation we’re having now.”

“Then where are they? Where’s my family? Why isn’t Charles remembering any of it?”

“Go home, Erik,” Azazel replies, ignoring the question.

“ _They are my home_. You think I missed this? You think I miss the expensive clothes and cars and being alone?” Erik shakes his head at him. “I miss them. I miss waking up to a baby crying or the kids jumping on the bed. I miss being able to spend most of my day with my son, watching him grow up right in front of my eyes. I miss picking my kids up from school and asking how their day was and playing with them and enjoying a meal with my family. I miss trying to scramble the kids and get them to sit still just for one meal and struggle to get them to take a bath. I miss tucking them in at night and watching them fall asleep before going and falling asleep with Charles. I miss waking up and doing it all over again.”

“Erik-“

“I miss being able to see my mother every single day,” he continues. “I miss seeing her and not even being able to describe what it’s like just to hug her again. I miss Charles. This whole thing, whatever this was, made me realize that I’m still in love with him and that I will never stop loving him. Whether he remembers this or not it still meant something to me.”

Azazel waits a few seconds to make sure he’s done. “Erik-“

“Don’t you miss them?” Erik interjects again. “Raven and Kurt?”

“Of course I miss them. They’re my world.”

“And you’d do anything to get them back?” Azazel nods. “Then get them back.”

Azazel shakes his head. “It doesn’t work like that Erik. I’m sorry.”

“Is there some sort of rule book on how this all works? Isn’t there some way I can get my life back? I want my life back. I want them back. Please, help me get them back, please,” he practically begs.

“I’m sorry,” Azazel says again before leaving, filling the cold air with the smell of sulfur, and leaving Erik alone.

He takes a deep breath as he feels more tears fall down his face. This couldn’t be happening. He needs to get back, he just needs to figure out a way.

He stares down at Charles’ book, a tear hitting the cover, landing on Charles’ name. “Erik?” He slowly turns his head to see Charles is wheeling up next to him. “You alright?”

“No,” he replies honestly. “I miss you, Charles. I should’ve never left you all those years ago, I’m sorry,” he looks away from him, staring down at his hands. “We would’ve had a nice life together, I know we would. But it’s gone now,” he kicks at some of the slush by his foot. “All gone like it was never there.”

Charles simply nods, a silence starting to form in them. “So we’re married?” The question breaks the silence and makes Erik look back at Charles to see he’s starting to smile.

“Yes, and we’re still very much in love,” he replies.

“Not surprising,” Charles beams. “And we have kids?” Erik nods. “What else?”

“You teach at an elementary school. You and Raven are still glued at the hip like always,” he gives a small smile. “Other than that, you’re still the same.”

Charles nods in understanding. “I always think about the day you left,” he says quietly. “I should’ve went with you.”

“No,” Erik quickly says. “I should’ve stayed. I should’ve stayed with you Charles and I would do anything to go back and change it.”

Charles nods once again, staring off into the snowy streets. “Me too,” he merely whispers. “I should get going, stay in touch, okay?” Erik nods and Charles wheels away.

“Charles?” He stops in his tracks, turning around to look at Erik. “Your books, are they addressed to me?”

Charles gives a sly smile. “Maybe. Goodbye, Erik. Merry Christmas,” he turns away again and leaves.

Erik gets up then, wiping off of his pants before walking back to his car and driving back to the loft. When he gets there, he flops down on the bed, studying the cover of Charles’ book.

It was black with red lettering, Erik’s favorite color combination. He opens the book, flipping to the first chapter.

1

_I’ve had no problems with accepting myself. I was thrilled to know I was a mutant; I was like a kid in a candy store when I discovered I was not alone.  
_

_I met someone who I was completely and utterly fascinated by, and I don’t mean just by their mutation either._

Erik smiles and reads the rest of the chapter, smiling more and more. Charles wrote about him. It was only just one chapter, but he was still flattered Charles thought about him.

He continues reading, stopping around the fifth chapter when he feels his eyes starting to get tired. Erik closes the book and clutches it to his chest as he drifts off to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter but it’s the final one!!

The sound of a baby crying stirs Erik out of his sleep. He opens his eyes to see Charles fast asleep on his chest, his brown hair falling over his face.

  
“I’m back,” Erik feels himself smiling. “I’m back!” He sits upright in bed, hugging Charles tightly and pressing multiple kisses to his head.

  
Charles pulls away and rubs the sleep away from his eyes, staring at Erik weirdly. “Darling, you nev-“ Erik cuts him off by kissing him sweetly on the lips.

  
He pulls away, smiling at the confusion which has now fallen over Charles’ face. “Do you know who I am?”

  
“Of course I know who you are, Erik,” he gives him a weird look.

  
“No,” Erik shakes his head. “Do you know who I _am_? Who I was?”

  
Charles still looks at him weirdly but replies. “You used to work for a steel company, you were a bachelor, etcetera,” he yawns. “Now darling, can we please go back to sleep?”

  
“What about you, Charles? Who were you?”

  
“An author, a miserable author and a professor,” he looks at Erik even more weirdly since he was now grinning. “What has gotten into you?”

  
Erik shakes his head and pulls Charles close to him, continuing to press kisses to his head. “I thought I lost you again,” he murmurs into his hair.

  
“Darling, I should check on David-”

  
“I’ll get him,” Erik says quickly and let’s Charles go, stealing a kiss from him before he makes his way out of bed and goes into David’s room. “Shh, Papa’s here,” he says picking him up, holding him to his chest and starting to rub his back. “I’m here, mäuchen. I’m not going anywhere, I promise,” he presses a kiss to his head as he starts to quiet down. He sets him down in his crib, smiling at him. “I love you,” he coos, leaving his room then.

Erik peaks into Peter and Wanda’s room to see they’re both fast asleep, he smiles to himself knowing within a couple of hours they’ll be bouncing with energy like always.

He goes back into his bedroom, cuddling back up to Charles who was now turned over on his side. “You’re such a weirdo,” he mumbles when Erik presses more kisses to his head. “I love you,” he coos and lightly tightens the grip he has around his waist.

  
“I love you too,” Charles yawns, turning over to embrace him. “Now go back to sleep, the kids we’ll be up before we know it,” he mutters into his neck, already starting to drift off. Erik smiles and presses a kiss to his head before closing his eyes again.

  
When Erik did wake up again, Peter and Wanda were jumping on the bed, trying to get him and Charles awake. “Papa, it’s Christmas!” Peter enthuses, taking Erik’s hand and trying to get him to sit up.

  
“Can we go open presents?” Wanda asks, trying to get Charles out of bed as well.

  
“Yes, you can go open presents,” Charles replies still a little sleepily and gets out of bed, and picking Wanda up.

  
Peter already sped downstairs, Charles starts to walk after him while Erik goes and gets David, who wakes up as soon as he enters the room. As Erik smiles at David, he feels a warm, fuzzy feeling run through him. He doesn’t think much of it, but will mention it to Charles later.

  
For now, he went downstairs, watching happily as Peter and Wanda ripped open their presents, enthusing and thanking him and Charles over what they got.

  
“Papa, this one’s for you!” Wanda hands him a dark green present.

  
Erik takes it, settling David on his lap as he opens it. There’s a small white card laying on top of a black box. He picks it up and starts to read it, only seeing two words.

  
_Welcome back._

  
Erik sets the card aside and takes the lid off of the black box, seeing a small inscripture in a frame.

  
_To my old friend, they know who they are._

  
It takes him a second to realize it’s the dedication page in Charles’ book. A book that’s never been written, a life that never existed.

  
“Who’s that from?” He looks up to see Charles ask, sitting down next to him and taking David from his lap and into his own.

  
Erik looks back down at the frame and puts the cover back on the box. “Just a friend, a good friend,” he looks back at Charles and smiles, stealing a quick kiss. “I love you.”

  
“I love you too,” he smiles and kisses Erik back more deeply. “Merry Christmas, darling.”

  
“Merry Christmas, Charles.”

  
-  
Later that evening, family and friends came by, Erik hugging his mother very tightly when he sees her. “I love you, Ma. I love you so much,” he presses a kiss to her head.

  
“I love you too, Erik,” she replies and breaks away. “Now where are my grandchildren? I have gifts!”

  
Peter arrives at the mention of gifts, Wanda trailing after him. Erik leaves them be, going over to the living room where he sees David sitting on the carpet with Kurt and Azazel, Erik didn’t even notice he was here.

  
He sits down, taking David into his lap as he mouths on the teddy bear he received as a gift. “Thank you,” he says thankful to Azazel, who was cautiously watching Kurt move around across the room.

  
“No need,” he replies, proofing quickly out and returning with Kurt in his arms. “I woke up and I was back here, you must’ve done something. I am now in debt to you, Erik, so thank you,” he looks down at Kurt and presses a kiss to his head. “I couldn’t sleep without this little guy.”

  
“I know the feeling,” Erik replies, smiling down at David. “But you didn’t do anything? It was just chance that we’re back here?” He asks Azazel, returning to the former subject.

  
Azazel shakes his head. “I don’t know and frankly I don’t really care. I don’t like to dwell on it, I’m just thankful that we’re back.”

  
Erik gives him a small smile. “Me too.”

  
_Three years later…_

  
Erik just finished placing the candles in Lorna’s birthday cake, him and Charles finally completing their family last year and welcoming a baby girl. She fit right in with her similar powers of magnetism and green hair.

  
He lights the candles and brings it over to the other room where all friends and family started singing. Erik sets down the cake in front of Lorna. “Make a wish, liebling,” he presses a kiss to her head before standing over by Charles who was holding the camera.

  
Erik smiles at him and presses a kiss to his cheek, knowing his wish had already come true. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot thank you all enough for all the lovely feedback and support with this work!!!! I appreciate it so much and thank you very much for reading this!! I’m really glad you all enjoyed it!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it so far and thanks for reading!


End file.
